Compatibility Test
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: John makes Sherlock answer the questions for a compatibility test. The answers rock their world. :)


**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"Sherlock, I'm going to ask you a myriad of questions. Don't ask me why, but when I've gotten everything figured out, I promise that I'll tell you. Okay?"

Sherlock looked over from his microscope and sighed, "Fine."

"I need completely truthful answers."

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

John pulled out a clipboard and a pen and began to write something down.

"Think _really hard_ on these first ten questions. When you hear the word 'red' what do you think of?"

"Blood."

"When you hear the word 'green' what do you think of?"

"The toad in the sink."

"When you hear the word 'idiot' what do you think of?"

"People."

"When you hear the word 'lonely' what do you think of?"

"Misfits."

"When you hear the word 'surgery' what do you think of?"

"Molly giving me body parts."

"When you hear the word 'body' what do you think of?"

"Experiments."

"When you hear the word 'case' what do you think of?"

"Murder."

"When you hear the word 'portly' what do you think of?"

"Mycroft."

John snorted at that and had to wait a few seconds to regain himself.

"When you hear the word 'old' what do you think of?"

"Mycroft."

"When you hear the word 'Anderson' what do you think of?"

"Dunce."

"First thing that comes to your mind when you hear this word. Absolutely no stopping to think about it. _Happy_?"

"John."

"Ugly?"

"Anderson."

"Attractive?"

"Intelligence."

"Intelligence?"

"Me."

"Government?"

"Lazy Mycroft."

"Death?"

"Adventure."

"Manipulation?"

"Is key."

"Keys?"

"Secrets that Mycroft attempts to hide."

"Children?"

"Loud, obnoxious, no common sense, annoying, they induce homicidal thoughts and overall sentimentality that is uncalled for."

"Shagging?"

"Good with John."

John flushes at that and nods.

"Okay, that's all. Now, to compare your answers to my own."

John pulls out a chart and begins filling in boxes. Sherlock was looking over in interest.

John smiles at the paper. "This should tell us how compatible we are as a couple."

"John, we are perfectly compatible, paper isn't going to prove it."

"I just want to know. Listen to it."

**The Compatibility Test**

** Subject A****  
**

** Sherlock Holmes: **

Fav Color: Blue

Fav Type Food: Thai

Hobbies: Experiments

**Questionnaire #1:**

1\. 'Red' Blood

2\. 'Green' Toad in the sink

3\. 'Idiot' People

4\. 'Lonely' Misfits

5\. 'Surgery' Molly giving body parts

6\. 'Body' Experiments

7\. 'Case' Murder

8\. 'Portly' Mycroft

9\. 'Old' Mycroft

10\. 'Anderson' Dunce

**Questionnaire #2:**

1\. 'Happy' John

2\. 'Ugly' Anderson

3\. 'Attractive' Intelligence

4\. 'Intelligence' Sherlock

5\. 'Government' Lazy Mycroft

6\. 'Death' Adventure

7\. 'Manipulation' Is Key

8\. 'Keys' Mycroft's 'hidden' secrets

9\. 'Children' Unlikable(too many reasons to list)

10\. 'Shagging' Good with John

**Subject B**

**John Watson:**

Fav Color: Blue

Fav Type Food: Thai

Hobbies: Doctoring

**Questionnaire #1:**

1\. 'Red' Sherlock's wine shirt

2\. 'Green' Sherlock's eyes in the dark

3\. 'Idiot' Anderson

4\. 'Lonely' Sherlock

5\. 'Surgery' Steady hands

6\. 'Body' Sex with Sherlock

7\. 'Case' Consulting Detective and his Belstaff

8\. 'Portly' Mycroft

9\. 'Old' Mycroft

10\. 'Anderson' Idiot

**Questionnaire #2:**

1\. 'Happy' Sherlock

2\. 'Ugly' Anderson

3\. 'Attractive' Sherlock

4\. 'Intelligence' Sherlock

5\. 'Government' Mycroft

6\. 'Death' Adventure

7\. 'Manipulation' Is Key

8\. 'Keys' British Government

9\. 'Children' Depends

10\. 'Shagging' Sherlock's wonderful forte ;)

***Five points for every same answer.**

***Five points for every answer that makes your partner laugh or smile.**

***If you scored between 80-90, your relationship is steady.**

***If you scored 90-95, your relationship is better than most could hope for!**

***If you scored 95-100, you are perfect for your partner! Congrats!**

***If you managed over 100, no one would ever be better for you than them. :)**

John took notes of how many times Sherlock laughed or smiled throughout the time he read. He then looked over Sherlock's answers and did the same for him.

"Do you want to know how perfect you are for me?" he asked with a wink.

Sherlock actually nodded, no longer paying is experiment any attention.

"You received a 160, you're the best for me!" John smiled.

Sherlock scoffed, "I already knew that. Your score?"

"I got a 155 for you!"

Sherlock smiled and shifted off the chair in order to wrap his arms around John from behind. He glanced at the paper and added everything up, nodding when he concluded that John was indeed correct.

"You are perfect for me. We both already knew this, John. No one will ever be better than you. You didn't need a 'compatibility test' just to make sure."

"I know. But I really wanted to see how similar our answers were! It was really fun!"

"Your answers were humorous. I believe you're a bit too focused on sex, however."

"It's hard not to be. You're brilliant at it."

"And for that, maybe you deserve another example?"

"_Please_?!"

Sherlock smirked against John's hair. "Then let the 'fun' begin."

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics. *_Need to Know Basis_* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *_According to You, I am Beautiful_* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And *_Sherrinford_* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight. *_Sherlocksexual_* Johnlock, fluff, John's isn't gay. He's Sherlocksexual. *_Kisses_* Johnlock/fluff/ It's Christmas and John wants to give Sherlock a kiss! *_Sheet Music Experiment_* Johnlock/cute/fluff. Sherlock is playing the violin and John needs a cold shower,*_John Finds the Johnlock Fanfics_* Johnlock,/fluff/limey. :)**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
